


Hallowed Be Thy Name

by QuillerQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Curse Breaking, F/M, Halloween, oq au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillerQueen/pseuds/QuillerQueen
Summary: An early Halloween ficlet inspired by a haunting manip by @Phoenix_Shine.





	Hallowed Be Thy Name

_ _

_Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/Phoenix_Shine/status/915961834162855941) haunting manip by @[Phoenix_Shine](https://twitter.com/Phoenix_Shine)._

* * *

Heavy hangs the veil between the realms of Life and Death. Thick and unbreachable, like the solidest of walls, unconquered by armies, unshaken by siege weapons. It won't give; won't forgive.

Heavy hangs the curse upon her head—punishment for sins of a past long gone. No chance at grace given, the road to redemption barred. Once a year, on All Hallows' Eve, the veil is lifted—a glimpse of hope, unfulfilled, for no mortal soul has ever felt anything but cold shivers in her presence.

Heavy hangs her head, heavy the handprints on the chilled glass of a sightless window, heavy her heart in the perpetual darkness of her prison.

No one's spoken her name in centuries.

***

Haunted by grief, injustice, wanderlust, Robin's wayfaring days stretch into years until he puts down roots among white-washed, wood-panelled walls.

Haunted houses have enthralled him since the beginning of time, yet this one is like no other. Mysterious, magical, mesmerising it calls to him. His soul listens to the ceaseless tune imperceptible to his ears—a Siren's song, plaintive, quivering, irresistible.

Hauntings of trick-or-treaters flow to his door, yet Robin's anticipation is for a visitation he himself can't quite define. Haunting flicker the flames licking at hollow bellies of pumpkins as the clock strikes midnight. Haunted the air ripples, vibrates, thins—and his heart halts at the sight of her, an apparition so striking, so uncannily familiar, with cascading curls and billowing sleeves and eyes he's always been meant to gaze into.

Robin speaks her name not knowing whence his knowledge comes, cradling the word on his tongue with gentle reverence—and the veil dissolves, and the curse breaks, and she comes alive with the echo of his whispered: 

_ Regina. _


End file.
